


[Podfic] Finishing (Touches)

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, First Kiss, Grand Gestures of Affection, Humor, Literally Fixing Someone, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trust, Yuletide 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:29:13)Author's Summary from flowerdeluce:After escaping Kahmunrah's hourglass, Jedediah has a problem that's worse than non-functional guns: as it turns out, sand baths exfoliate more than a hand-painted miniature cowboy can afford.Octavius takes it upon himself to make everything better.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Finishing (Touches)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finishing (Touches)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797242) by [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce). 



**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

**Link**

[MP3 (18.6 MB, runtime 00:29:13)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6tlms4dfgpogojn/Finishing%20%28Touches%29.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Podfic Bingo squares Yuletide and Unfamiliar Fandom
> 
> Thanks to flowerdeluce for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
